Destiny
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Reliving some of the moments that led up to her relationship with James, LilyEvans invokes Dynna, godess of Destiny to lead her on.


* * *

_The star glittered far off in the sky. She__had named_

* * *

'No Potter. I will not break up with Brian. Any other problems?'

'But of course, Lily! I don't want you dating with that idiot!'

'You WHAT? IT'S EVANS! And I choose who I date and who I lik…'

The sentence wasn't finished, lost in the kiss that he stole from her.

'And now?' asked the boy when they finally broke apart.

* * *

_All those__decisions… for smaller, for more insignificant … had taken her into that. Which part had been destiny? Which part had been her own desire? Or could those reasons be connected in a pattern of coloured wires?__To what extent_

* * *

'You agree!?'

'I just said yes' replied the redhead girl, divided between the fun and the loathing, facing the stupefaction of the boy.

'But… really? Aren't you joking? Or being sarcastic?'

'Potter…'

'OK OK. Jus say it once more.'

'Yes, I, Lily Evans, agree with going with you, James Potter, to Hogsmead in the next weekend, in spite of the non existence of any planned visit to Hogsmead, and having serious doubts about the circumstances surrounding that visit. Are you happy now?'

'Did you have to use so many words?'

* * *

_And __glitters the star, always serene in the sky. Splendorous__Dynna, destiny's vigilant/guardian, what have you done? Always attentive, always quiet. _

* * *

'For Merlin's pants!'

'C'mon, Lily, it's not necessary being so upset. Luckly Hagrid's cot was opened when it started to rain… He must be in the Forbidden Forest.'

The silence settled between the two Gryffindors. The flames crackled cheerfully in the burning fireplace and Hagrid's puppy, Fang, snored softly in his basket.

'James?'

'Humm?'

'What did you want to tell me before it started raining?'

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'What?'

'I love you, Lily Evans. I'm serious, no mockery.'

She blinked, surprised with that sudden and unexpected proposal. Then, she smiled.

* * *

_What kind of mockery was that?_

* * *

'How could you hang me up?' her voice was dangerously low. James would have rather prefer her to cry, as she usually did.

'Lily, I had a strong motive' he tried.

'And what was that strong motive that makes you forget our anniversary dinner?'

'But I didn't forget, Lily. I'm just late. I wanted celebrate this date in a very special way. So, I went to an old friend's family's shop and bought this' James justified himself, pulling out a little blue velvet box from his pocket and opening it. In the inside, a delicate golden alliance rested.

'Maybe it's time to put our relationship into paper.'

'James! I… I don't know what to say…'

'Well, 'yes', I expect'

'Yes, of course that's yes!'

* * *

The door of that St.Mungus room was openned abruptly and a very alarmed and worried James ran, in a very literal way, to his wife's bed.

'Lily! My love! What's happen? Are you all right? Are you better? Did you get hurt?'

'James, take a breath' Sirius interrupted with a funny brightness in his eyes. 'We have know about your little ('LITTLE?' screamed James) fainting in the Department. He was worst than what you see now.' He added, addressing to Lily.

'The news run fast' commented Lily.

'No they don't, or I would have already known what have happened! Are you sure that…'

'I'm pregnant' interrupted Lily with a smile overflow with happiness.

'I WILL BE THE GODFATHER!' cried Sirius before anyone else could say a single word.

* * *

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-'

'James!'

'GO!'

* * *

_Dynna… The _

* * *

'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'

'Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…'

'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –'

'This is my last warning-'

'Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –'

'Stand aside – stand aside, girl –'

The cold sharp laugh filled her with despair.

* * *

The green light flooded the room, followed by the sound of a thousand bats fluttering their wings. But nothing happened as he had predicted. The curse didn't hurt the human being to whom it was destined. The woman didn't allow that, giving her own life to preserve her child's. That happened so fast that it was impossible for him to understand what was going on. The cursed splinters of his soul saw themselves free from the body-shaped jail.

* * *

_"Everything is worthwhile if the soul isn't small…" _

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **THANK YOU, SOFI! I couldn't believe when I saw the mistakes I have done... Destiny is a translation of my portuguese fanfic "Destino". I hope you enjoy


End file.
